


A Wolf's Redemption

by TheIronTemplar



Category: For Honor (Video Game), RWBY
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, New Grimm, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Realistic weapons, Slow Build, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIronTemplar/pseuds/TheIronTemplar
Summary: Jaune's secret has been found out, his transcripts having been reassessed by Ozpin himself after receiving an anonymous tip, Jaune's dirty secret would have been found. Beaten, broken, and disgraced, our hero is expelled from Beacon and is ran from Vale. Now after a whole year, the Vytal festival is in a mere 4 months, now a new team as come onto campus by the name of AMES (Amethyst) and their leader is awfully familiar...





	A Wolf's Redemption

Jaune Arc was many things

Dense

Clumsy

Weak

However, if there was one trait Jaune was not, it was unambitious. No matter the trial, no matter the assignment, no matter the obstacles in his way, he would follow through with it to the very end. It was this that would bring many to look at the blonde buffoon with some respect, his tenacity and his determination to better himself had gained some respect from his peers, and the hatred from his bullies.

Unfortunately, it was one of those ruffians that would bring the young Arc male to ruin, destroying the boy's aspiration to become a Hunter. The guilty party was the narrow-minded brute known as Cardin Winchester, leader of Team CRDL and known racist to Faunus, would destroy Jaune's goal of graduating, all with one word to a certain headmaster.

It was a calm Saturday afternoon, no classes for the day would leave team JNPR with some free time, it was this that lead the teens to relax in their dorms. Lie Ren, the stoic green ninja of the group, sat upon his bed, Stormflower in his hands going under maintenance as he sat cross-legged. Pyrrha Nikos, team JNPR's resident spartan and celebrity, had chosen to study, her studious nature having helped her in this decision. Finally, there was Nora Valkyrie, the boisterous, toughest and possibly the proudest person on Team JNPR would be laying on Jaune's stomach, her legs swinging back and forth atop the bed in a child-like manner, clutched in her grasp was her scroll a video game evident on the screen.

"Jaune Arc, please report to the headmaster's office." the robotic voice of the PA system would command. Sensing the edge in the room, Nora had decided to break the ice, her joking nature easing the awkwardness in the room.

"Ooooo, Jaune's in trouble, caught looking at Glynda's fun bags were you?" The boisterous hammer wielder would tease, giggling at the spluttering blushing boy that was her fearless leader.

Ren, being the designated "watcher" of Nora, would chime in, defending his leader and best male friend "Nora, I'm sure Jaune would never do something so lecherous, though I will agree that it does not sound quite good. Best you leave now, so as not to keep Ozpin waiting any longer." With a nod and a slight jolt, Jaune would bolt up from his bed and made his way towards the Headmaster's office with speed almost matching Ruby's. His legs carried him towards the elevator that took students up to Ozpin's office, the rather stoic man keeping to himself up there.

 

**Later, in Ozpin's office**

 

The enigmatic Headmaster was currently sitting in his desk, his spectacled eyes looking over some documents. Gulping, Jaune would awkwardly clear his throat, gaining the attention of Ozpin who then looked up with a cold stare. "Ah, Mr.Arc. I see you arrived in post haste, good. Now, do you know why I called you in here, Jaune?'' Ozpin's voice was even and smooth, however, a hint of sternness could be detected. "Uh...No...sir. I'm not exactly sure why you called me down...sir" He thanked himself for his awkwardness, inwardly face-palming. Ozpin, the mysterious man that he was, merely nodded his head. His eyes were half-lidded and filled with regret. This was troubling, obviously, especially when considering the fact that the position he had and the powers that came with it. With a sigh, the older man would reach out for his prized ceramic coffee cup, his fingers curling around the handle of the mug as he lifted it to his lips. Taking a slight sip, he lowered the mug to stare at the stiff student before him, his voice now echoing as he spoke four words that shook Jaune down to the core.

" **It's about your transcripts** "

Freezing, Jaune felt the sweat increase on his brow, the beads of salty water dripping down his cheek as he gave a dry gulp. Was he found out? Did he get caught? What was going to happen, how long did he know?! All these questions were sure to be answered, though he hated the circumstances in which they would be. With a raspy voice, he would attempt to feign ignorance

"W-What's about them? I sure hope they didn't mess up my name again!" He attempted to fake a laugh as best he could but with fear running through his veins it came out shaky and obvious. Ozpin stare at him deadpanned, his eyebrow arched as if to say 'Really, that's the best you could do?' with a sigh, Ozpin raised his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, Jaune, You and I both know you're not stupid, so I'm not gonna sugar coat it for you. I had received an anonymous tip from a student who said you had faked your transcripts. After some consideration, I had checked your paperwork myself to confirm it, and yes, these are indeed fake." Ozpin voice was smooth and even, not missing a beat as he told Jaune the grave news he had been attempting to hide. Jaune hung his head in shame, finding more interest in his sneakers rather than the Headmaster in front of him. He felt his eyes sting and his throat go dry, his hands went clammy and his voice hoarse. Soon, the tears grew too heavy for his eyes and soon feel, they rolled down his cheeks. past his chapped lips, and rolled off his chin and onto the floor. He knew he couldn't get out of this and he knew he would not be able to live it down. "As you know I, as headmaster of this prestigious academy, must take immediate action to this. And though it pains me to do so, I am forced to expel you." Jaune looked up with wide eyes, though he knew this was the eventual outcome, he was no fool, he had hoped to Oum that it would not happen. Opening his mouth he attempted to give some kind of reasoning, some form of excuse that may save him. But alas, he could not, his remained wide and his mouth slightly ajar like some deer faunus caught in headlights. "Please, pack up your things and vacate the premises immediately." Ozpin, for lack of a better word, was devastated. Not only had he expelled a student with great potential as a warrior, a leader, and a hunter but he had sent the boy into the belly of the beast, no doubt would his friends abandon him once he told them the news.

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while since I lasted posted or been on this website, well, this is my comeback. I am looking to update this at least once a month, the word count being at least 1000 words. Comments are encouraged for anything and everything; Hate, Critique, ideas, or general discussion on future plans.


End file.
